


#PityParty

by KirstieJ



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Gen, Party, Partying, Snapchat, jack and parson are inexplicably friends again, or at least on friendly enough terms to attend a party together at the same place and same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstieJ/pseuds/KirstieJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ace’s Snapchat, two mornings after losing their place in the playoffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	#PityParty

The story is one of the longest it’s ever been. Upon clicking, the first snap is a video of a crowd of people all squished into a room. Music is blaring in the background. The caption across the middle of the screen reads ‘#PityParty’

The video cuts to Kent Parson, Captain of the Las Vegas Aces. “Heellloo Aces fans! This is your Captain Speaking. We are currently live from Boston, at the best pity party even fathomable.”

The video cuts again, with Kent in a slightly different position. “First of all, I’m just gonna say sorry, from the Ace’s, for disappointing all of you. I’m sure some of you even took it harder than we did.”

“Secondly,” Kent starts after another slight jump in the video, barely noticeable, “thank you so much for your continued support. We love you.”

The next cut is to a platter full of shots with the caption “Pity party responsibly”.

Another video comes after that. Kent is standing between two other, taller men. “This party isn’t just for the Aces! We’re here in Boston with the goalies of the Providence Falconers. Tater,” Kent gestures to the man on his right.

“Hello!” Tater grins.

“And Snowy,” Kent gestures to the man on his left.

“’Sup,” Snowy lifts a hand.

The video cuts again, with Kent standing next to another man. “Folks we are live here from Boston at the pity party of the century. Here tonight we have superstar Falconer Jack Zimmermann,” Kent turns a grin to Jack, who is looking at the camera, pokerfaced.

“Hi,” Jack greets in his monotone.

The video cuts again, and this time Parson has a blue plastic mic in his hand, still standing with Jack Zimmermann.

“Mr Zimmermann, I’m sure everyone is dying to know. How does it feel to have lost your chance at the Stanley Cup this year?” Kent holds out the plastic mic in his free hand. Jack leans in to the mic, despite the fact that it’s obviously fake.

“Bad,” he says, completely deadpan.

Kent snorts, “Well, there you have it. You heard it here first.” The video skips every so slightly, “Jack Zimmermann feels bad about losing the chance to win the Stanley cup, folks.”

Another still shot of the crowd with ‘Look at the turn out!’ as the caption.

The next cut is another video. This time, Jack Zimmermann is the first to speak. “We are live in Boston, I’m Jack Zimmermann. I’ve taken control of the Aces Snapchat momentarily. I’m here with Aces Captain, Kent Parson.”

“Hey,” Kent grins. He seems at least mildly intoxicated, but it’s hard to tell on things like snapchat.

The video cuts and they’re still with Jack and Kent. “So, Kent, how does it feel to have lost _your_ chance at the Stanley cup?”

“Oh, that?” Kent makes a noise. “It fricking sucks, dude. Blows. It’s…. dang, I can’t think of a word that’s not a swear,” Kent starts to chuckle and Jack’s lips quirk up. “It’s poopy.”

“There you have it,” Jack says, before the video cuts again.

The next video is one facing the crowd, but with Kent’s voice giving them an update. “I stole my phone back from Jack but it probably wasn’t even a good idea, he’s more responsible than I am. And he needs my help to use it anyway, honestly, so nothing would be happening. Oh well!”

The video cuts, “Y’know there are sooo many cute people here. It’s not the strip, but it’s such a good crowd, I’m impressed, really. Look, there’s a cute guy! Let’s talk to him,” Kent turns the camera on another blonde guy, who clearly isn’t paying much attention.

The next video shows him with the blonde guy, “Say hi to the Aces faanns!”

“Hi, y’all,” The blonde looks at the camera, then looks like Kent as if he might have two heads or something.  

“And who are you?” Kent nudges him.

“Oh, uh, I’m Eric.” His southern drawl is cute. His accent is neither super thick, nor super thin.

The video has another slight clip where the recording was cut off and then started again, “What brings you to this wicked pity party?”

“I’m Jack's boyfriend. Parson, you know that.” The Jack in question obviously being Jack Zimmermann, who has been dating Eric Bittle for over a year now. Their being out is a more recent thing, but everybody who knows of them knows it.

“We’re doing live interviews here! We have to have some sort of introduction. One last question.”

The video cuts, “How do _you_ feel that the Aces and Falconers both lost their chance at the Stanley cup?” Parson asks him.

“Oh, well, I feel pretty bad about it. I know y’all are disappointed. However, both teams played hard and there’s always next year, right?”

“Awh,” Kent is alone in the next cut of the video. “Isn’t he sweet? Let’s go find some other randos to annoy.”

Kent, evidently, does just that. The next person he has on is a girl with dark hair and bright eyes. “Hello ma’am, what would your name be?”

“Hi fellow Aces fans!! My name is Kass! So glad to get the chance to party with Parson, even if it’s in light of such as bad day.”

Kent chuckles, "We're happy to be here." 

The video cuts to another Aces player for the first time that night, “Ayo Gluco!”

“Hey Parse, hello fans! We are so sorry!”

“I think they still love us,” Kent says. “Do you guys still love us?”

“And how do you feel about losing our shot, man?” Parson asks in the next cut.

“It’s a real disappointment,” Gluco sighs. “We’ll do better next time.”

“Hells yeah,” Parson nods. The video shifts to a different scene.

“Heello everybody, this is Tim!” Parson has his arm around a guy with dark auburn hair. “Tell us why you’re here, Tim.”

“Ah, I got a buddy on the Falconers and he asked me if I wanted to come out and wallow tonight. This is not exactly what I expected, haha.”

“I think the pity party is a little funner than wallowing, though, wouldn’t you say?”

“Oh, definitely.”

"And, Tim, you're disappointed about the loss?"

"For sure," Tim gives a solemn nod. "But the guys will bounce back. Always do."

The video cuts to some people playing some sort of party game with the caption ‘Water Pong’ on it.

The next video is of a girl with short, dark hair and an unreadable expression.

“Hi, I’m Larissa, and I just destroyed Kent Parson at ‘water’ pong. Again. And I’m planning to crush him at flip cup next.”

“You heard it here first,” Kent shrugs and laughs. She just smirks, cool.

The next video is of Parson and another guy from the Aces, as well as two girls. They’re all singing along to a ZAYN song, drunken and way off-key. It’s far from the best Kent can do, though, as he’s recorded himself singing on the snapchat before and fans who have seen that would know he has a pretty good voice.

The video cuts to Kent singing as he walks throughout wherever it is, narrating in song about what he’s seeing, such as “I think this plant is fake but I’m not sure,” he reaches out and touches it, “Yeeeeeeah it’s fake.”

The next video features a guy with longish brown hair and an impressive mustache, sitting next to Jack Zimmermann.

“Hey folks. This is Mr Crappy, because I shouldn’t say his actual nickname on this app.”

“Hey Aces fans!” ‘Mr Crappy’ greets them with a wave.

The next video is of Mr Crappy, Jack, and Eric crowding around a phone.

“What are you guys doing?” Kent asks from behind the camera.

“Watchin’ the Aces snapchat,” Eric says with a grin. “I think you need to get that thing taken away from you again, Parson.”

“You are probably right,” Kent says with confidence, before laughing.

“Helllooo everybody,” Parson smiles. “This is Rochelle! Say hi to the Aces Fans, Rochelle!”

“Hi!” Rochelle waves. She’s a girl with short hair that has a strip of purple in the front. She's wearing ruby lipstick. “You seem to be making a lot of friends tonight, Parser,” she tells him.

“I always make a lot of friends,” Kent informs her and she laughs.

With the camera facing a dwindling crowd, Kent Parson narrates again. “Okay. Okay. It is 3:47am and I am finally giving up this snapchat. My battery is down to 7% and I think I’ve been ridiculous enough for one night. Scratch that, I’ve been ridiculous enough for about four nights by now.”

The video cuts one last time to Kent’s face. He’s smiling. “For those of you who tuned in to this madness, I hope you enjoyed it! I sure had fun. We love you guys, couldn’t do what we do without the fans. Gnight, everybody.”

 

 


End file.
